The Diary Of An Outsider
by Mallangel
Summary: This next chapter includes snowball fights, name calling, hand holding, and grilling. If you believe you can't deal with this drama...read it anyway! It's funny...
1. Newbie Talk

The Diary of an Outsider

11/20/04

My name is Dana and my life sucks. Hey, wouldn't your life suck if you got uprooted from a place you loved all your life and to a different place, a different country? OK, maybe my life doesn't completely suck, but it's not all roses either. I'm from New York City, home of individuals, attitude, and a fighting spirit no one can deny. Now, I'm a resident of Roscoe, Canada, a place full of…plainness. As part of the moving deal, I'm in a new school, Henry Roscoe High, or as I like to call it, hell. It's not my cup of tea, but then again, this is school. It's never my cup of tea, although I do very well in my classes. I know better than to make my mom and dad mad with horrid grades, because they are quite critical about them, and that means I'm critical about them. Thanks, 'rents. Also, I should thank them for my dark skin, brown eyes, medium-length brown hair (OK, braids, the cute micro-braids with the ends unraveled), cute smile (Invis-aline braces, I'll admit it now!) and my 5'11, normal frame. I'm not skinny, I'm not fat. I'm just fine.

Anyway, my first day wasn't all bad, shocker, shocker! It started pretty normally: I got my transcript, got a locker, got books. Here's when the day turned…different. I was walking from the office, looking for my locker when I saw one beautiful stranger. He had curly hair, which was weird for a brother, but I liked it. He had a really cute smile, nice brown skin, and a build that some of my male friends would be jealous about, and some of my female friends would be very interested in. I could understand why some of my friends would be crazy about him, but why was I staring at this babe? I had no clue but I was. Anyway, I was walking and staring and I could've swore he was looking at me, when – Kapow! I was on the ground, and so was someone else. Perfect, my first day and I already hurt someone. I knew everyone was looking at us, I just did. I saw a hand and I grabbed it, because I had no other options. Do you think I wanted to stay on the floor? I got up and grabbed my books. I went to find my fellow bumper to see a brown-haired girl who wore a very bold outfit. I wouldn't do it justice if I described it. It was just…cool.

"You OK?" she said to me.

"Yeah, thanks." I simply said.

"I'm Parker, nice to meet you…"

"Dana. I'm new; can't you just smell it on me?" Yep, the signature wit I'm so famous for. I'm not a comedian; I'm just sarcastic, and a little wacky. I know when to make a joke about myself. I'm straying away from the story again, sorry. Anyway, as soon as I said what I said, she sniffed me! She actually sniffed me, but it's my fault for saying the words 'smell' and 'me' in the same sentence.

She said, "No. You smell like chocolate."

"Chocolate? Weird. I thought I put on vanilla body spray. Oh, well, blame the cocoa puffs."

"So, you new, huh? Where did you originally live?"

"New York. Yep…I'm from the states."

"Cool Beans." Usually, I would ask what that meant, but I had to find my locker.

I showed her my locker number and asked, "OK, do you know where this is?"

She pointed me to the one place I didn't want to go to- the place I was staring at that caramel-colored perfection of a boy. I smiled and said thanks, then went to my locker. It was open, it was empty, and it was mine. I started to put my stuff in there when I heard another voice.

"Hey." He simply said. I knew it was the one I was staring at. Guys who look _that_ good sound like that. I wanted to stuff myself into that locker, shut the door and die, just **die**. I didn't look at him, praying that he didn't recognize my face.

"Hi." I softly said to him, being polite.

"You new?"

"Yes, quite new." I wanted to keep the conversation short. I had math and I wanted the front row, plus, I really didn't want to embarrass myself again. I put my stuff away and closed the door, hoping he went to class. He was still there, so I locked my stuff up when I heard him say, "I'm Robbie." I knew I had to answer. It was part of my brainwashing administered by my 'rents when I was young. Politeness, they told me it was.

I took a breath and looked at him, and God, was he even cuter up-close. He was smiling and everything. Lord, thank you for letting this guy talk to me.

"I'm Dana. Nice to meet you, but I got to go to class….right now. See ya." I finally said, then ran off, not allowing poor Robbie another word for me. I went to class, got my front seat and dealt with work for 5 periods until lunch came around.

I walked in, having no idea where to sit. The familiar voice of one Parker-I-have-no-clue-what-her-last-name-is called upon me.

"Hey, Dana! Come over here!" She shouted to me. I followed the voice to see she was already seated with 4 others, including 2 blonds, one being another girl, and another guy with dark hair, and funky eyebrows, but I didn't state out to him. I don't give opinions to strangers. Guess who else was at that table? Yep, Robbie. Oh, joy, another chance to look like a dummy. I sat down with my homemade lunch (Dude, school lunch is not to be trusted.) and simply smiled to everyone.

Parker said, "Guys, this is Dana. She's new. Dana, this is Travis, Lily, Ray and Robbie" Again, I smiled nicely, like a good girl who had nothing to say.

Robbie said, "We've met, although she was in rush to go to class."

"I like my education. Plus, I wanted to make a good impression." I said, now looking him in the eye. My confidence comes at weird times, I decided after saying that. The questions started coming after that, never stopping.

"Where did you live before?" – Travis

"New York."

"How do you like Roscoe so far?"- Lily

"It's nice. Nothing big, just nice."

"How's New York? Lots of cute girls there?"-Ray, before Lily hit him on the arm. They must be dating, or want to date. I could see it.

"It's cool, and about the girls, I know a few you might be interested in."

Finally Robbie said something to me.

"So, you ok after that little spill you took?" Damn! He knows! He had to see me look at him.

"Um, I'm fine, don't worry." I said.

He left it at that, and everyone went back to their conversations, but while I was digging into my chicken salad, I knew someone was looking at me. I felt his eyes digging into me, trying to figure me out. I swear right now that one day I will seriously get to know Robbie, because right now, I'm going mad thinking about him, and those eyes. Oh, those eyes could kill, that smile could destroy, and everything about him is making me go insane, but I'm straying from the story. I was in silence for most of lunch until Parker piped up, saying, "So, Dana, you haven't said much. Anything interesting we should know?" _Oh,_ now what was I supposed to do? I'm in the spotlight again. I knew I had to say something, so I put on the old D-star charm and grinned.

"Well, I like cotton candy, bad movies, and jumping in the rain. Yeah, I'm crazy."

Well, I made an impression. Lily smiled at me, and it wasn't out of pity. Ray actually laughed a bit, and it wasn't because he felt sorry for me. Travis…well, he didn't say much, but I knew I got him. Robbie... I didn't look at him, but I heard a laugh. He liked it. Awesome! 1 step done from getting a babe for a BF…in my dreams!

"Now I know why Parker wants to hang out with you." Lily said.

"You can hang with me anytime. What bad flicks do you approve of?" Ray said

"I didn't know you had that much personality. First appearances really don't do anyone justice." Said Travis.

I hooked in some friends on my first day…and it rocks my socks! It's good being funny…or witty…or whatever I am. After people actually started talking to me for five minutes, lunch ended and I went to class. A few boring classes later, I left school, went home, did homework and wrote in here, because I have no life. Now, mom is screaming at me to check out the town and go out. I'm out of here!

From One Demented Stara,

Dana


	2. Much Better

A/N- I don't Own RFR. I own Dana...and no, it's not about me! She may have my name, but she's (Slightly) different from me, so Ha:-p

Chapter 2- Much Better!

11/21/04

Wonder where I went yesterday after mom told me to go out and explore Roscoe? I went shopping. Yep, shopping at little boutiques and it was fun! I like spending my parents' cash on stuff. I got me some new shoes, a cute top, some skirts…lots of jewelry. I'm such a girl.

Well, back to the grind. Today was actually good, really good because Robbie kept talking to me today. It started when I went to my locker and he walked over, being all suave, and cool. I didn't mind it. My hair was down, my skin was clear (for once!), I was wearing the cute red top with my favorite jeans, and I was ready to for anything. Of course, I always feel that way before something real dumb happens. Anyway, I was near my locker, being a complete neat freak and organizing everything, when I heard his voice…oh, what a voice.

"Hey, Dana." He simply said. Simplicity rocks, man.

"Hi, Robbie." I said, trying to act all cool, although it was a lie. I was really freaking out, but I'm smart, I don't let him see it.

"So, what's up?"

"The sky, the roof, my grades, your grades…I hope."

"Oh, don't worry about my grades. They're fine."

"Fine by me. Just saying."

During this exchange, I didn't even look at him. Finally, I moved from my locker so he can see my lovely face.

"Oh, I thought I was talking to your locker all this time."

"Sorry. It's just me. I know you're disappointed."

"No, not really. It's nice to see your face, to be honest." Yep, he was so flirting with me. I'm like, so fly!

"Well, it's nice to see yours, too." Yep, I flirted back. I rock.

"So, what are doing in there, anyway?"

"Making it work for me. I like some order in my life."

"That's cool." This was the turning point, when I started asking about him. I'm curious; I wanted to know about him.

"So, I was wondering what's up with you?"

"Nothing much. Just waiting for the bell to ring…in five minutes." OK, I can make a little more progress, ask him some questions, and hope they work, or stay silent and work on my locker.

"OK. I can help you with that. Anything interesting I should know about you?"

"Whoa, being quite forward, are you?"- He was smirking saying that, and oh, was that cute, too! OK, I'll stop swooning.

"Yes, Robbie. Now answer the question, or I'll cry."

"Fine, don't cry. What's interesting about me? I like indie music, bad jokes, and Torpedo."

"Oh, I know that game! I'm good, man!" I surprised him a lot by saying that.

"Really? We should play a game together, if you're up for it."- Robbie.

"Is that a challenge?"-Me.

"Yes, it is."-Him.  
"Fine by me. Just be prepared to lose." –Me. Right about now we were pretty close; not make out close, but close.

"OK, my turn. Anything interesting about you, besides cotton candy and bad movies?" he said, smiling that lovely smile I was falling for. I hate crushes! I went out on a limb this time.

"OK. I'm awesome." OK, not that much of a limb! He got the joke, though.

"Well, I guess I have to take your word for it since we don't each other that well."

"We will, though. I have a feeling we will."

"Fine by me. Well, class is going to start, so…"

"See you later, man!"

We both went off to class, me with a big smile on my face.

I went to class, and learned stuff. Yeah, so exciting. Also, I just realized I have a class with Robbie! I was so busy (sleeping) yesterday, I haven't noticed. We have study hall together. Coolio! Anyway, I went to lunch to hear Miss Parker call my name.

"Parker, I hear you, girl! I'm coming." I yelled back to her, walking over. Guess what? My seat today was right next to…well, you can guess. I sat down and said hello to all who was seated, because I'm cool like that. I looked at Parker who grinned at me. She saw us, then! Note to Self- Tell her thank you! I can't write the whole conversation I had with everyone, but I can say this- Ray thinks I can beat Robbie in Torpedo, Travis beat him a lot, and Lily is already starting bets. Of course, Robbie kept saying he would win. Doubt it! Losing to a girl will suck for him and rock for me!

Now, let's talk about my encounter with Ed and Ted. I was about to walk out of the school after classes let out when I bumped into two people. I'm a human target, I'm learning. Anyway, we all fell and they got up, I got up, no big deal. For them, it kinda was.

"Edward, are you ok?"- Ted

"Yes, Theodore, I am. Are you ok?"- Ed

"Yes, I am. Now, what about the experiment?"-Ted

"It's ok!"-Ed. Then they finally looked at me and asked if I was fine.

"I'm ok, don't worry." I said, looking at the two gentlemen with their little 'experiment', a shoe box in one of their hands. Since I'm quite desperate for friends, I introduced myself.

"I'm Dana. Nice shoebox."

"I'm Ed, and this is my partner, Ted. It's nice of someone to appreciate our genius." Yep, they're brains…like me, only I'm a girl, therefore I'm cute. Anyway, we started talking about the experiment, a little starter radio that could get international stations and I mean…international! They could get Z100 on there! Soon, I realized that they are actually pretty cool dudes, but I'm not super sure. I just met them! We all left school and they invited me to Mickey's. I called my mom on my cell, asked if I could go, and she told me 'Homework first!' Oh, Charlie Brown! I told the boys I'll be there later, and went home, did my work and left here with you. Yep, you're on a field trip. I'm risking my secrets getting found out, but whatever. I'm sly. They will never know! Anyway, I'll have to cut this short, since E and T are singing karaoke. It's funny. Oh, Parker's here…with everyone else. See ya!

From El Diva,

Dana


	3. Bring It On!

Disclaimer- I don't own RFR. Get the point! If I did, I promise you it would be on 8 pm insted of 4 am!

A/N-I only know Torpedo from that epi when Travis kicked Robbie's butt in it, so don't blame me for my lack of details. Besides that, enjoy!

11/24/04

OK, I haven't said anything in a while (if two days is a while) but I had reason. Work, lots of it. Since Thanksgiving's tomorrow, I have take homes to deal with. To my mom, that means doing them NOW! Ay-yi-yi! Anyway, I'm done, so here's what's up. The last time I checked up on you, we were on a lovely trip to Mickey's (Which I'm surprised I found without getting lost!) hearing the musical stylings of Ed and Ted. Let's be honest, they may be my new friends, but they can't sing. Still it was funny. Then Parker and the crew came, and I had to hide you. Here's what you missed: as I was putting you away, Parker walked over, and asked if that was homework, since I look like a work-a-holic.

"Nope, girl. Just some letters to my buddies."

"Don't we have e-mail for that?"

"Yes, but I'm old-school. Plus, my handwriting's pretty."

"What about mine? Mine is pretty."

"I never said it wasn't. I just said my writing's cute."

"Fine. Oh, your dream man's here."

"Who? Santa?" OK, I knew who she was talking about, but I wouldn't admit it. I have my pride, gosh darn it!

"I'll tell you if you give me a pudding cup."

"Dude, does it look like I have any on me?"

"Nope, but I could ask, can I?"

"You can, I'm so sorry buddy. Who is it?" Before she could answer, Robbie came over.

"Hey Dana. What's up?"

"Nothing, man. Robbie, how are you?" The look on Parker's face was priceless, just priceless. She knew I liked him and every awkward conversation we have was her entertainment. Mean! She wouldn't snitch, though. It seems unlike her.

"Just hanging out. How did you find this place?"

"I had help from a couple of buds."

"You made friends without me?" Parker interjected.

"Yep. Sorry, girl."

"It's ok. Who are these mystery friends of yours?" she said. I pointed on stage, and the looks were priceless…again.

"Ed and Ted?" Robbie said, shocked.

"Yeppers, playa." I said, grinning.

"Cool." He simply said, smiling back. Then everyone else plied over me and we all had one mashed up conversation. I really felt like I was part of the group, instead of a newbie just sitting there, watching them like they were a TV show. I won't share all, because it would take forever!

Now, what's up with me today? It was Torpedo Battle Time! Yep, I took Robbie on in the ultimate challenge. We remember the time I told him we should play a game together (trying to get a date that way too, but failed miserably) and he agreed. He tapped me on the shoulder early this morning while I was messing with my locker…again. I got spooked and screamed a bit.

"You don't do that to a girl!" I said, catching my breath.

"I'm sorry. You ok?"

"Yes, spookfest! Anyway, what's up?"

"I wanted to take you up on your offer on the game…if you want to."

"Oh, I do, as long as you're ready to lose."

"Fine. You and me at the gym this afternoon."

"I'm in. Just remember, I'm not only good, I'm crazy good."

"Don't doubt me, either."

"I'm not. I'll see you on the court, OK?" I said before closing my locker door and walking away with a wink. Yeah, flirty Dana is back!

Classes, lunch and lots of stuff later, it was time! I was smart to have a change of clothes- just of case, of course- so I was ready. Soon, I was in my red track pants, with the two strips on the sides, and my pink "Superstar" t-shirt, my K-Swiss red sneaks, just to be fresh and walked into the gym to see I had my own little cheering section waiting for me. When I mean little, I mean Just Ed and Ted, and Parker. I mean, Ray and Lily and Travis were there too, but they did have to root for my competition (yeah right!). It's only fair.

"Go Dana!" Parker yelled.

"D to the A to the N to the A!" Ed and Ted were cheering. Male cheerleaders…quaint.

Lily pulled my arm over and whispered to me, "If you beat Robbie, which I hope you do, he might take it a little bad."

"Thanks for the warning." I said, grinning. Then my eyes laid on him… with a wifebeater…OK, stop drooling. He was…HOT! OK, I'll stop. I'll get to the action. We trash-talked, and then we fought. I had good aim, he had good aim. Points racked up, with him starting it off, but I got back, handling that ball like I was MJ…of Torpedo.

"10 points for Monroe! Dana is really taking it to the wall!" Ray said in his announcer voice.

Robbie didn't like that, so he started to be tough on me, but I could handle it. We were going for 25 points, and it was a good game. He was good, I'll say it now. I was better though! Yep, with the last point…I won! Was Lily right about Robbie's sore loser syndrome? Guess not- he took it quite well, maybe because-

I was a girl, and yelling at girls are not nice, or,

I was real competition, or,

I looked cute!

Ding-Ding-Ding! We have ourselves a winner! I was cute, duh! OK, enough about my hotness, and more about the game. Hugs, hugs, hive-fives, and hugs (If you must know, yep, _He_ gave me one too!) were everywhere.

"Well, I'm surprised. You…"

"Beat me? Oh, I took the words from your mouth, along with the victory. It's good being me!" There's that wit again, or is it the winning speaking? He hugged me again and told me we should do this more often, when he doesn't let me win. Males- can't live with them, never want to live without them, especially if he is as sweet, funny, cool, and hot and amazing…I'll stop, OK? No more Robbie for a few lines, ok? After the game, my husband (OK, broke my promise, and getting way ahead of myself) and the gang had to leave, so it was just me, Parker, Ed and Ted.

"Mickey's for the true diva of Torpedo!" Parker cheered, grabbing her bag.

"Yes, homie, you're off the chain." Ted said.

"Guys, I have so much to teach you." I said, laughing, getting my stuff and walking out with my friends.

It was cool there. Ed and Ted enlightened me on their favorite radio show, Radio Free Roscoe, and I actually listened to it today. It was cool. Right now I could totally relate with Pronto and Question Mark. I wonder a lot, and Pronto totally have my humor. Too bad Shady Lane doesn't understand, since it seems she hits him…a lot. Violence! Smog doesn't talk much, but when he does…he's one deep brother. I give them a lot of props for doing what they do in their young age. Well, I had to leave early after listening with my people, but not before seeing Robbie (in a shirt, sadly…) when I was walking out.

"Leaving already? I was going to buy you a drink, Miss. Winner."

"Do it another time, I have to start on dinner. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Sure. You have my number, right?" NO! I don't! YAY! Winning's fun.

"Nope…I don't, and you don't have mine. Strange." I said, smiling. Forget being cool, I was happy!

"No, I do not. Should I?" he said, smiling too.

"Yeah, maybe. Give me yours first." I said, handing over my phone. He gave me his and in a matter of minutes, we got each other's digits. Yeah, boy, Dana Monroe's back in the game. I said bye and went home to help mom make her lovely dinner.

Good thing we have family in Canada, because there is no way I'm going to be alone with David, mom and dad. I love my 'rents, but not my brother! Cousin Jimmy's coming with the clan, and it's going to be awesome. He's one of my fave cousins. Everytime he visited, we went everywhere in the city, and I guess he owes me some tours too. I'll have to stop it now, its 11 and I haven't even called Robbie yet! I'll give details later.

From the queen of Torpedo,

Dana

11/25/04- 12:35 A.M.

Hey, I promised details about the phone call, so here goes…

(This takes place in my room, the door locked so my mom and dad wouldn't interfere! Nosy, nosy!)

R- Hello?

D- It's me, Dana. Is this a good time?

R- It's fine. What's up?

D- Just wanted to see if you didn't slip me a bad number.

R- I wouldn't do that.

D- Cool. Anyway, what happened when I left?

R- Not much. We just talked about stuff…and about how bad you beat me.

D-Damn right I did!

R-Don't show off! Anyway, I could guess why you left though.

D-Thanksgiving. It's tradition in my family.

R- Is it going to be between your family?

D-Nope. We actually have family in Canada. They are pretty cool.

R-Lucky you.

D- How about you?

R- Just me, my mom and lots of cousins and aunts.

D- No dad?

R- He won't make it. My parents are divorced.

D- Wow. I didn't know that about you.

R- There's a lot about me you don't know.

D-Me too. Anything you like to know?

R- Um…How did you learn to play like that?

D- My best friend taught me. He's better than me!

R- I have another question.

D-Shoot.

R- On the first day, were you looking at me?

D-Um…Be more specific, please!

R- Before you fell…

D-Damn! Busted…but you looked back, and you smiled.

R- You're right, I looked back. I should've warned you about Parker.

D- But I made a new friend that way, so thanks.

R- No problem. Anything you want to know about me, since I'm asked stuff about you?

D- Why are you up this late, sir?

R- I should be asking you that, but since you asked, I was just reading something.

D- What?

R- "The Hitchhiker's Guide to The Galaxy."

D- I love that book! You saw the movie?

R- Yeah! I'm surprised you read this. No one else I knew read it.

D- Well, now you know someone who did.

R- I guess I do, do I? Why are you up so late?

D- I helped my mom, and three aunts in the kitchen. I'm tired as heck.

R- But you got the energy to call me, right?

D- Yeah, I did, but you're nice to talk to.

R- You too. Why did you move anyway?

D- Didn't I answer that question on my first day?

R- Nope, I remember.

D- Oh. I didn't…weird. Anyway, my dad got a transfer, so here we are.

R- That's all?

D- I'm boring, you should expect this!

R-No, you're not. You're funny to me.

D-Funny 'ha-ha' or funny 'weirdo'?

R-Funny 'interesting'.

D-It's because I'm a city kid, right?

R- A little.

D- What else?

R- You seem so shy, but you're funny, and smart, and driven...

D-Flatter me, I insist!

R- You're just cool, that's all.

D-Plus, I can kick you butt in Torpedo!

R-I let you win!

D-Liar! I won, fair and square.

R-I'll let you say that, ok?

D-Good boy.

R- Oh, I'm a dog now?

D-I kid, I kid! You're too nice to be a dog.

R-Better. Dang!

D- What?

R-It's midnight.

D-So? No school!

R- Oh, so you can afford to talk to me longer?

D- Yeah, I can.

R- Perfect.

I'll leave it at that…We talked about our favorite food, movies, family, family, school, Cougar Radio (which he doesn't like, and I don't pay attention to) and each other. He's a sweetie. He promised he'll call _me_ next time, so I'm awaiting his call, and I need some sleep…bye!

From Lullaby Land,

Dana


	4. It’s Not a Real Date…Or Is It?

Disclaimer- I don't own RFR, No one wants me to! I'll take out River if I owned it!

A/N- Big shouts to my people- Rally/Jamie, Hannah, Mike, Annie, and Amber! They're my buds! Oh, Hi to Beautiful22, I love your stories, thanks for loving mine. Now read!

12/10/04

Gosh, it's freezing! Say goodbye to the cute jackets, hello pink puffy coat! At least I have my iPod. Right now it's "Talk About Our Love", That Brandy joint I'm in love with. It doesn't apply to me yet, because –

1. I'm not in love

2. The guy I like doesn't really know I like him so I can't be in love with him

3. I have competition.

Her name's Kim, a senior, a brain, and super stiff. She's also a DJ on that Cougar Radio thing. Again, I don't care for it, because I sneak on my iPod and listen to my music. Wonder how I met her? It all started when I was at my locker between 5 and 6th period a couple of days ago.

"D, you busy?" Robbie said, while I was waiting.

"Oh, I'm not. And when did I turn into D?"

"When you told me you never had a nickname."

"I blame myself for that."

"Anyway…" he started before another voice intercepted.

"Hi, McGrath." Kim said, with a smirk on her face. Didn't she see I was having a conversation with him? Is she blind? It gets worse. He pretty much got in a trance with her. She talked about stuff (I don't listen in to stuff…that much) and I was standing there until he_ finally _got the point that I was still there, now looking in the mirror.

"Oh, Dana! Sorry. I should introduce you to Kim." You shouldn't, man, but you did.

"Kim, this is Dana. She's kinda new around here. Dana, this is Kim-"

"Kim Carslile, nice to meet you." She said in that slight snobby tone of voice. Evil, I tell you.

"Nice to meet you, too, but I got to go get my education. See you in study hall, Rob." I said, smiling my NY diva smile. You gotta love it. She gave me The Eye. You know the eye, that thing you do, silently warning me that she didn't approve of me. I gave it back. Oh, Robbie…he was a little surprised about what I said to him.

"What?" he said in shock.

"Revenge is mine!" I said, laughing.

I went into the library where they held study hall and sat down with math work I wanted to do instead of home. Parker sat next to me, grinning like a clown- very ear-to-ear! You know she saw this.

"Hiya, Parker-Larker!"

"Hey, Dana-Zana!" Yep, she gave me one too, but after I gave her hers'. We've been great pals ever since we collided with each other that day, and she's the ONLY other one who knows about my crush on…you know. (Or at least was! I'll explain later.)

"How are you and Robbie doing?"

"There is no 'me and Robbie' as long as Kim Carslile is on the scene."

"Oh, you know about them, too?"

"What? What about them?"

"They've been flirting with each other forever, but she has her pride to think of. That's why they aren't together."

"Oh, goody, I have no chance with him."

"Yes, you do! He thinks you're cool."

"We shouldn't talk about this here. He's here, remember?"

"Oops. It'll all be cool beans, no worries."

"Thanks." Then Robbie strolled on over, sitting on my other side, while Parker waved bye. Thank you, buddy!

"Hey, you." I said, trying to be all sweet and innocent (which I am, don't get it twisted.)

"Hi, Dana."

"Good boy."

"Again with the dog thing?"

"You're no dog, you know that."

"Whatever. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something…"

"Yes." At this point, my hopes were at Australia- down under. Seeing a girl like Kim entrance a guy like that scared me a lot. I thought I lost him.

"Well, I owe you something."

"What?"

"A proper tour of Roscoe."

"You owe me **that**?"

"Yeah…you like it, right?"

"I never said I didn't."

"What _did_ you say?"

"I didn't say anything, but I guess I should…so, yeah, I would like that, but only if you're my tour guide."

"Oh, darn. I was going to ask Ray to do it, but I would love to do it."

"Ray won't be too hurt."

Score: Kim- 0, Dana- 1. I got the date. How do I know it's a date? I asked.

"So…is it like a date?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Cool Beans."

"Parker has influenced you, has she?"

"Yeppers."

In the words of one of my favorite singers- "Yeah!" We set the date for tomorrow. We spent the rest of the time talking about music. He's slightly more indie than me, but it's cool. Our differences make us who we are. As soon as I saw Parker again, she dragged me to her locker where Lily and Megan were. I know Meg too when (like usual) I bumped into her. Lily said she didn't say much, but she did speak to me. It was weird, like usual. Anyway, all we girls met, me confused about what was happening.

"OK, what's up?"

"I did a bad thing…"

"What, Parker?"

"I told Lily and Meg about you and Robbie."

"WHAT?"

"Forgive me. They would never tell…right?"

"Of course not." Lily said, smiling. Meg nodded.

"OK, I forgive you." I said, grinning. "Now that you know…Um, he asked me out!"

The squealing was loud and excited. We are such girls. We were jumping, mostly me and Parker, but Lil and Meg joined in later. That moment was ruined by Ray.

"Like, OHMYGAWD!" he said, sounding like a Valley girl. Lily then punched him on the arm.

"Not funny, Ray." I said, smirking.

"OK, sorry, Danes."

"What's with the nicknames?" I said, laughing. "Anyway, what's up, bro?"

"Nothing, just hearing you girls scream madly. What's it about?"

"Ah…if I must tell you before Parker does, Robbie asked me out…on a date. I said yes." I said smiling. He started chuckling.

'I knew you liked him!"

"I'm that obvious?"

"Yeah, you are." Then _I _punched him in the arm. Lily laughed, knowing that she was about to do it herself.

"Good form, Dana. Next time, though, you should go straighter…like this!" she said, before hitting him in the arm.

"OW! Double pain!" he yelped.

Travis walked over too, and saw me grinning.

"He asked you out, did he?" he said.

"Damn, does everyone know?" I said, shocked.

"Yep." Parker said.

"Well, everyone except…" I started to say before Ed and Ted made their way.

"We heard the news. Robert was coy about it, I heard?" Ed said, grinning.

"Oy. Where's Robbie when I need him?" I said. He came just in time, putting an arm around me and Ray.

"What's with the group meeting?" he said.

"They know, dear."

"They know wha- Oh!" he said, getting the point.

"Parker snitched."

"I told you I'm bad with secrets." She said, smiling.

"So, when's the wedding?" Ray said, grinning. You know what happened…Lily and I hit his arms.

"Better form, Danes." He said, rubbing his arms, trying to make the pain subside.

"Thanks, Rayman." He gets one, too, remember? Everyone started laughing.

We all disbursed to our classes and I had to go home. After dinner, guess who called me? Parker! Who did you think called me? Here's what happened:

P- Hey Dana-na-na!

D-Hi Parker-the-snitch!

P-I said I'm sorry!

D- I know you did, I just want to mess with you!

P- OK, no big deal.

D- Fine. What's up?

P- The sky…

D-Parker….

P-OK. We just keep talking about you and Robbie, that's all.

D- It's just a date. (I can't believe I said that…) Plus, we're just touring the town together. It's not a real date. It's a courtesy date! (I really can't believe I said that!)

P- Dana…

D- OK, OK! I know it's a real date. I'm just worried about Kim.

P- What about her?

D- You know he likes her, right?  
P-Duh! Everyone knows, except…

D&P- Ray.

D- I knew it. He seems a little clueless and I've been here for a tiny bit.

P- Yeah, I know, but it doesn't matter.

D-He'll tell Ray anyway.

P- Duh. Now, you coming to the open mic at Mickey's tomorrow?

D- Yeah. You girls are going to rock out, I know it!

I must interrupt to help you understand what is going on. Parker, Lily and Meg are in a band called No Man's Land. They are really good. Lily gave me a CD of them, and they rock. Slight remnants of The Donnas, and No Doubt, only with girls, and it's hot. They have nice pop-rock roots in them, I believe. I know my music, remember? I do come from the music capital of the world (In my opinion!)

P- Cool Beans.

D- Now- oh, it's my call waiting, wait a bit, ok?

P- OK, no prob.

Beep!

R- Hey, Dana.

D- Hi Robbie. What do you want with my soul? (Yep, he called! Yay!)

R- Not much. Just wanted to know when I should pick you up.

D- Um… 2 if you want to show me the whole town.

R- Cool. Call you later.

D-Bye!

Beep!

P- Who was that?

D- Guess…

P- The president?

D-Wrong!

P- Robbie?

D-We have ourselves a winner!

P- I knew it. You like him.

D- Well, duh.

P- Wait, someone wants to talk to you.

D- Who?

L- Hi, Danes.

D- Hi Lil. Ray's little name for me attached to you, too?

L- Yep. You have the answer for #7 in math?

D-Yeah. It's 134 square feet. It's mad easy, I could help you.

L-Cool. Tomorrow then?

D-Yeah. Gotta go, so Bye!

P&L- Bye!

Beep! (I was in overdrive with the calls!)

D-Hello?

R- Hey again.

D-What is it, stalker?

R-Nothing, just wanted to call you… again.

D-Liar! What is it? Homework?

R- No. I finished it already.

D-Yeah, that math was a little too easy for me.

R- It was, was it?

D-Robbie, you better tell me what's up or else….I'll get leprechauns all up in your grill. (I would. I know some…in my mind. I'm crazy, remember?)

R- I wouldn't want that, would I?

D-No! Now spill.

R- It was about today. You might've felt ignored by me-

D-Ya think? (It's not nice being ignored!)

R-Sorry for pretty much treating you like you were nothing.

D-You were very into that conversation with Kimberley….oh, Kim. (How much I hate that name!)

R-Well, we were talking about that new rule about not bringing CD players, and I guess we were…

D-It's ok. No big deal… (I'm slightly lying, am I?)

R-OK, I just wanted to know, that's all.

D-Well, now you do, so there.

R-See you later.

D-Bye.

Finally, no more calls! I got to sleep late that night (11:26) thanks to my friends. Now, today, it was more Kim vs. Me drama going on, and it was entertaining. Mostly it was glances, mean 'I-really-don't-like-you' glances. You gotta love it. Parker and I laughed about it at lunch.

"Kim scares me!" she said, giggling.

"Not me. I'm the Kimmy Tamer!" I said, acting a little Buffy-ish. Then Lily sat down, and they started talking about band stuff. That's when I started doodling in my sketch book. Guess who was looking over my shoulder? Travis. Who did you expect to see it?

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh!" I said, surprised someone was looking at my stuff. "It's nothing, really. Just a fairy." Hey, I like fairies! They seem so happy and peaceful, or at least my fairies are. Plus, they're pretty.

"Well, it's really nice." He actually sounded sincere about it, not like I was a pitiful artist.

"Thanks." I said while he sat down between me and Parker. I expected him to talk to her, but instead, he just started talking to me. I'm not _that_ amazing, you know. Still, I didn't know him too well, so any opportunity to talk to him is cool.

"So, how is Roscoe so far now?"

"It doesn't suck, let's say it like that. Anyway, what's up?"

"Not much, really."

"Interesting…"

"What's so interesting?"

"The fact that we're talking. I always saw you as the silent type, which is true, but why now?" I'm too nosy, I know.

"I don't know, I just wanted to say something to you since we never_ talked_." Well, at least he said it, and not me.

"Cool by me. What do you want to know?" Well, I opened up the flood gates with that one. We ended up having a very lively conversation about life. He reminds me of Smog so much, because that boy's deep. Again, I can't post all. I need all the space I can get out of this book.

After that, more classes, more me going home to do homework while listening to RFR, more eating dinner with Mom (Dad had to work late, David went back to NY…collage boy!) and more me going up to my room, calling people. I finally called Cousin Jimmy today. I promised I would, so I did. Here's a snippet, you greedy little diary!

D- Hey cuz!

J- Hey, D. What's up?

D- Just chilling like a villain. God, I'm so lame. You didn't help me at all!

J- I thought I did. I'm shocked.

D-Diva!

J- I'm a guy, I can't be a diva.

D- Well, you're a divo. Ha!

J- Whatever. How's HRHS?

D- Delightful.

J- You got a man, did you? (How did he know so quickly?)

D- I'm one step closer to joining you and Hazel in relationship bliss. (Jimmy's dating a girl name Hazel. She's pretty cool.)

J- Aw, my lil' cousin's got a boyfriend.

D- It's just a date, and not even a real one. (Again, I can't believe I said that!)

J- Fine. Just be cool about it, ok?

D- I'm always cool.

J- You just said you were lame.

D- Shut up. Can we talk about that cute friend you have….Craig, right?

J- No! It's too awkward.

D- To you! To me, I have no problem with it. He's so hot! (Hey, if Robbie and me don't work out- which it will!- Craig's my second choice!)

J-He's still pinning over his ex. You have no chance, sorry.

D- Thanks for dashing a dream!

J- No problem.

Jimmy and I have way too much in common. Why am I the sister of a dummy like David and not Jimmy? We would so be cool sibs, but at least we're related.

Then, I went to see No Man's Land. I practically ran there, because I have a tendency to be late to stuff…and plus, with my luck, I might just make a new friend. I stepped inside Mickey's and found a seat, seeing my 'homies' Ed and Ted grinning at me. They were doing lighting and audio for the Open Mic, and they were doing a good job too. Robbie snuck somehow to sit next to me. Dana: 2, Kim: 0. I like winning.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. How did you get over here? Where's everyone else?"

"Lily and the girls are getting ready, and Ray and Travis are sitting on the couch."

"Where's Kim?"

"She doesn't like going here, strangely. She's too…old for that."

"Funny. We're old enough for this, apparently?"

"I guess so. You're lucky, you know?"

"Why?"

"Because you haven't met Kim's friend." Do I want to meet her friend?

"OK…"

"Never mind."

"OK, never mind it." That was the last of that, and we listened to the next act together, until Ray interrupted my momentary pleasure. Big words, baby!

"Hey, guys! Lily's up next!"

"Uh, Rayman, we know. That's why we're here."

"But together?"  
"This was not planned." Robbie said, having my back. It wasn't planned…but it should've!

"Fine, Robbster." He said, nudging him with his elbow.

"Lily may not be here, but I can hit you." I said, so cheery. He knew better and called Travis over.

"Hi Travis!" We're buds now, or at least we're talking.

"Hey guys. You listened to RFR today, Dana?"

"Yep. Those guys are doing their thing. I agreed with Smog with the fact that if Waller just asked us what we wanted, there would be no drama. That's cool. Then again, Q.M. was preaching about the fact that Waller's being so unfair about suggestions. Everyone made good points." I'm a talker, am I?

"Really?" Robbie and Travis both said, a little surprised at my findings.

"Yeah. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah. Completely." Robbie said. You wonder why I like him.

"You make a good point." Travis said, nodding.

"Are you going to finish your fries?" Ray said, before I rolled my eyes at him and heard the announcement that No Man's Land was ready to take the stage.

They ROCKED! Those girls kicked major booty out there. Once the set was over, we were standing up, cheering. I had to run up and hug the girls, they deserved it.

"Parker, Lily, Meg, you never told me you rocked hard!" I said, grinning. There were tons of hugs and screaming, and all that good stuff. It was fun. Then I came home and wrote everything in here…so that's it. I have to sleep. I have a hot date tomorrow! Bye!

From Miss Diva Herself,

Dana

((A/N- I got a blog, just to let you know. Go to my profile to find it. I need buddies for support! Oh, and Review this thing, I always love seeing what you think. I know you see a little Degrassi crossover, so talk to me about that, too.))


	5. OMG! I Didn’t Look Stupid!

Disclaimer- I don't own RFR. Why? Because I just don't. Leave me alone about it!

A/N- Hi Freshie! I guess you can't jump out of the computer and attack me! Ha! Hannah,I want to kill her, but I can't! It wouldn't work with the story at all! bubuxbear, Thanks for loving the story, I love the new fans. I know I made you wait a lot for this one, but it's worth it! Hope you like it.

* * *

12/12/04

Well, well, well. I'm feeling swell, swell, swell. You know why? Robbie took me out last night! I'm too happy, but not so happy that I can't share every detail! I woke up, took a bath…blah, blah, blah. I changed into my pink J.Lo tracksuit because I had to pick an outfit real quick, plus, it was cute. It was 9:00 AM. Yep, I overreacted about time, so mom made me eat, then I went upstairs and called Lyin. She is my best friend back home, if you don't know that. Here's what happened-

Ly- Hey mama!

D- Hey, crazy!

Ly- So, what's up, up north?

D- Cute. Real cute. Anyway, I have a date-

Ly- Robbie, right?

D- Yes. Anyway, I was just wondering-

Ly- I know what you're about to say. You need to know what to wear, right?

D- Yeah! You are psycho. (Inside joke!)

Ly- Psychic, mama. Psychic.

D- Whatever! Anyway, work your magic.

Ly- OK. You should really wear your cute embroidered, rhinestoned-out jeans, and that black tank I loved.

D- Yeah, you loved it all right! You still have it! (She steals, sadly. Good thing I'm up here!) Plus, this is Canada. It's cold. (She bypasses info sometimes.)

Ly- Oops! Well, wear that pink shirt, then.

D- Fine. Just in case-

D & Ly- I need a second opinion.

D- You're too much.

Ly- I know. Holla back at me, ok?

D- Fine by me, crazy. Bye.

Ly- Bye!

Oh, Lyin gave me some good clothing advice, but just in case, I called Parker to come over. She had cute fashion sense. She ran over with bells on. Really, she had bells on her ears, like earrings. It worked…for her. My mom and dad were, to say the least, surprised by her uniqueness. I tugged her upstairs before my 'rents got their claws on her. She combed through my closet, pulling out lots of clothes. Before I knew it, she picked out five outfits!

"Pick your poison." Parker said with a grin on her face. I was shocked. She picked out all the cute stuff…then again, everything I wear is cute, let's not front. One of them was the pink shirt and the jeans. Were Lyin and Parker sharing a brain on this one? I took it as a sign, and picked that one.

"Good choice." She said, putting everything else away. So far, I found my outfit at 10:47 AM. Now, for my hair…well, I didn't think Parker could do anything with my hair. I _do _have braids, you know. She found my curling iron. Epp! I told her the date was at 2.

"Fine! We can just chill out for the reminder of the day…until two." She said.

"Perfect!" I agreed. Sadly, I couldn't chill, because Robbie called. I ran into another room to talk to him. Here's a little snippet-

D- Hey, stalker.

R- Now I'm a stalker?

D- You keep calling me.

R- I'll stop, then.

D- I'm kidding!

R- Me too.

D- So, what's up?

R- Nothing much, just waiting for something to eat.

D- Waiting? Why?

R- My mom's making it right now.

D- OHHHH! Sorry.

R- For what?

D- Just…never mind.

R- Fine. What are you doing?

D- Watching TV with Parker.

R- Aww…girl talk!

D- No girl talk! Not much, anyway. (I was lying! There was so much girl talk!)

R- OK. I hope you got your walking shoes on.

D- I will. Don't worry.

R- I never do.

D- Whatever.

R- I'll see you at 2, ok?

D- Yep! Bye!

R- Bye.

I hung up with a smile on my face. Oohh! That boy has a way with me. I walked into my room and Parker was grinning again.

"Yeah…he called me."

'About what?"

"Just the date stuff and some other stuff."

"Just get married, will ya?"

"I'm about to have my first date in Roscoe, and already I should get a wedding dress?"

"Yes!"

"You're quackers!"

"I know." We laughed pretty loudly, because my mom told me to keep it down, since she had to hear the news. Adults; can't live with them, can't live without them, unfortunately. Soon, she had to run, so at 1:00, I fended for myself. I ironed my clothes, then my hair. By the time everything was said and done, I was a babe! Then again, aren't I always? Very loose curls + natural make up + cute clothes Ready-to-date Dana! At 1:57, I was waiting at the door, freaking out inside. My mom was taking pictures, and my dad was ready to grill Robbie like a porterhouse steak, and we don't eat beef so you know this wasn't a game. I was their only daughter, their youngest, their cutest (duh!), so they had to do this. It was parental tradition. I hate that tradition. I hate it a _lot_.

"Mom! Stop with the pictures. He's coming any minute."

"Da-Da, it's no problem. I just want to document this moment."

"Oh, don't call me Da-Da when he comes, ok? And Dad, please don't be so mean. He's a good guy. In honor roll and the dean's list. He's smart. You like smart guys."

"Still, he might be one of those thug kids I didn't like back home. They were hanging around you too much."

"Dad, they were my classmates. You know I don't date those guys." That's because they all end up in detention. Detention Daddy's girlfriend is not a good look. At 2 to the dot, there was Robbie behind the door, and me, freaking out on the outside. I wanted to make an entrance, so I ran to my room and told mom to handle it. She did, opening the door. I could hear their conversation perfectly-

"So you must be Robbie. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Monroe. Hello, Mr. Monroe."

"Hello, son. Sit down, Dana's one to take a bit." I guess he did, being all polite and stuff. So cute!

"So, how did you and Dana meet? Any extracurricular activities? Do you..." My dad was pouting off questions crazy quick.

"Um, we met at school, when she was finding her locker. We're next to each other. I don't have any extracurricular right now, but I plan to. I..." Robbie responded, answering every question my dad had, but I knew he needed me down…now!

Saving him, I came down, now with my favorite denim trench coat with the green faux-fur trim on the collar and sleeves, and holding my black beanie. His jaw was pretty down. I loved it. I also like the fact that he was looking so cute! He could make jeans and a button-down look so…good. I almost fell down the stairs once a flash from mom's camera came out of nowhere and guess who saved me? Yeah, him. Mom took another picture of me in Robbie's arms. If only David could see this…nah! I don't need blackmail and endless questions. We practically ran out the door after that.

"Remind me to go to _your_ house next time!"

"Your parents were nice."

"Nice? My dad was questioning you like a police officer."

"Well, he had to make sure I was worthy."

"Ha-ha. Anyway, where are we going?"

"Around the town, basically."

"Smart thing, telling me to wear walking shoes, don't you think?"

"Yep. Now if we look to our left…"

So that's how it began, just two people taking in the town that is Roscoe. The strange part- no awkward silences whatsoever. Maybe it's because it's the fact we were friends beforehand. Wow, my mom was right- for once. Being friends with the guy before you date them _does_ work! Thanks mom. I know you're reading this. You always do. Anyway, before I get too paranoid, let's go on. We went to the park first, nice and innocent like, right? Well, it was. We were swinging, trying to figure out who can go faster. He won, unfortunately. I say he cheated, but whatever. We had a snowball fight, which I won, because I am the queen of snowball fights, and then went off into a little quiet area where he apparently goes off and thinks. A sensitive, thoughtful guy, too. That's…twelve qualities I like about him so far.

"So, you're a deep brother, huh?" I said, smirking

"Not deep, I just like some time to myself, that's all." He said, trying to keep it cool. I can feel him on that. Sometimes, we all need to just do stuff on our own without people breathing down our necks. I understand it completely. So there we were, sitting on the bench, watching the frozen lake give off a bit of our reflection. It was sweet…now if only he kissed me...he didn't, though. After that uber-romantic moment that he probably thought was just a nice one, we went to check out some record stores. Now that's thirteen qualities I like about him- he loves music. Wait, I knew about this already, so I guess that's still twelve.

Anyway, we totally were just surfing the aisles, checking out every C.D and EP known to man, it seemed. Like I said before, we like different stuff, so he introduced me to Velvet Underground, and all these other bands that I would've never found out about. They're all rock-ish bands, so I'm cool. I brought him to the hip-hop side, too. At the listening booths, me, him and one pair of headphones. Oh, I love sharing. I love it a lot! We went to the vintage shops, which I knew he was dealing with because it was a girl thing. You know guys hate shopping for clothes. I kept my money in my pocket that time. I didn't want Robbie to know I was a shopoholic desperately needing help. Hey, I love clothes. We did, however try some on (By my prodding, of course!) In one outfit, we both look like 70's flashbacks…gone wrong. You bet neither of us would wear that to school.

"Where are we going next? I'm hungry!" I told him. Well, I _was_ hungry!

"Don't worry…" he reassured me. He grabbed my hand (YES!) and quickly made our way to Sand's Pizza. Yep, pizza. How did he know I loved the stuff? Oh, we are _so _getting married. I'll stop swooning, ok? Sitting across from me was practically the total package- smart, gorgeous, funny, and sweet, among other things. I was happy, very happy. It was time to start asking this boy some questions. I started with an easy one.

"So, you never told me if you had any brothers or sisters. Do you?"

"Nope. I'm the spoiled only child."

"I doubt you're spoiled. You're lucky, though. You don't have a brother."

"Oh, so you have a brother. Older or younger?"

"Older, sadly. I'm the youngest by…four years. He's in collage back home."

"Seriously? Which one?"  
"Columbia. It's pretty cool there."

"So, since you're the youngest, _you_ must be the spoiled one!"

"No! I'm the overprotected one. Did you meet my parents today or was that just a hologram?"

"I'm kidding, you know that?"

"You're not as funny as Ray, sorry!" (I was kidding, of course. I winked! That's code for 'I'm kidding'!)

"I'm hurt! I thought I was the funny one." He winked back. Ooh, I like him!

"Well, you're the smart one. That must stand for _something_!"

"Oh, it does, don't worry."

"But I must worry. It's in my nature." I was kidding…again.

"I command you not to worry." He said, pointing a finger at me, jokingly.

"Fine, I won't." I said pouting.

"Good."

"Go eat your pizza, you goof!"

"Goof? How am I a goof?"

"You just are. I'm one too, so we're perfect."

"Cool by me."

So, we were completely acting…um, like a couple of teenagers in there. You can't blame us; we _are_ a couple of teenagers. We were sharing a lot of stuff about each other. Here's what I know about him now than when I did last time:

He never left Roscoe in his lifetime (I will have to change that!)

The curly hair is hereditary, so that means his dad has it too. (Aww!)

His favorite children's show was "Donnie and the Dragon." (I never saw it…I wonder if he has tapes of it…)

I have more, but I can't remember right now what they are. I'm forgetful, what do you want from me? After we stopped laughing and digesting, we finished it off by going to- where else? - Mickey's. I know, I know, I've been there before, but today, it seemed different. Maybe because it was a date…yeah, it was that date factor, most likely, that changed my experience there a bit. I was on Robbie's arm, and I loved it, or maybe it was the other way around. Maybe he was on _my_ arm. As long as he was with me, not Kim, I was happy. Wait, why did I bring her up? I don't need to think about her. I don't need her attitude messing up my groove. Yep, I'm a psychedelic mama, can you dig it?

"Hiya, Danes! Hi, Robbie. When's the wedding?" Parker said, seeing us together. He was still holding my hand. This is _very _swoonworthy. YES! Ok, I'm done.

"Parker! Not in front of the boy." I whispered to her.

"Sorry. Don't want to scare him off." She said with a wink and ran off with the others, all giving us big smiles. This is what happens when your friends know about your love life. This was a 'Confessions' moment. Yeah, in other words, "Bad Girl" was playing over and over in my head. I felt _BAD, _the I'm-rocking-the-world-right-now-since-I'm-with-a-cool-guy-and-everyone's-looking-at-us-like-Brad-and-Jen bad. I liked it.

"They are actually leaving us alone, are they?" I asked, smiling.

"Yep. They're cool that way, are they?" he said, smiling back. He still had my hand. We sat down and the world went away again. It was just us, like at the park, the record store, everywhere we went that day. It was…really cool how it just happens, and the weird part was, I didn't realize this until I came home and talked to both Lyin and Jimmy on my three-way. I'll go into that phone call later, but back to the date. It was all good. We were chilling out, but this time, he asked the questions. I didn't mind it...much. Hey, I love power, but for Robbie, I'll let him get some…

"So, what do you think about our humble town?"

"I can definitely say that Roscoe is one cool place."  
"Cooler than New York?"

"It's cool in its own close-knit charm-ish way."  
"Good." He said, with a sweet smile on his face, the same one he gave me when I first saw him.

For a minute, there was a silence. Did we use up everything we can talk about? Was he about to kiss me? No, and unfortunately, no. Instead, Travis came. Yeah, I know…interruption. He was actually leaving to get home, since it was 8:24 pm. Why leave now, I didn't ask, but he just gave us a quick hi and goodbye, then jetted off. We both shrugged it off, and continued. I guess he helped, because we started talking again.

"What was that about?"

"He always does this. I've gotten used to it."

"Run off when the night is young? Whatever."

"It's still young?"

"Yeah, it is. My curfew isn't until 11."

"Really? Mine isn't until 9:45."

"Whoa...that's interesting."

"You think I'm boring." He thought I thought he was boring? Wrong!

"I don't! I'm just surprised, that's all. You're not boring, trust me."

"I do."

"The words Parker wants to hear out of our mouths."

"Yeah, where did she get the idea that we're bound to be together? It_ is_ our first date." You wanna know where they got that idea? You don't, honey. You really don't!

"They won't leave it alone. Maybe they want Kim out of the picture." Oops! I know I shouldn't have said that, but it came out that way. The look on my face proved it. I had to look away from him, but he pulled my chin to turn to his face, and he was smiling. Oh, Lyin would be applauding me right now…or him. Mostly me, though.

"Kim and me? Please! There's nothing between us." He said, but strangely, I couldn't believe it much. He has to prove it.

He did when we walked home. Oh, baby, too romantic for words! For a first date, he pulled it out! He kept holding my hand all the time, which was perfect for me. If I never kiss him or hug him, it doesn't matter. His hands and words are good enough for me. In true Monroe fashion, I had to ruin it. I use the word 'ruin' loosely, because it didn't really mess up much. How did I do so? I (secretly) got some snow and hit him with it. He got me back, and it turned out to be a snowball fight…again. I conceded after he bombed with five in a row. He has have more experience with snow…this _is_ Canada! After my surrender, he grabbed my (cold) hand and finished our walk, now filled with laughter and deep breaths. It was time for the goodnights, and 'the decision'. I could either kiss him goodnight, hug him, or just smile. Standing in front of my house, I was freaking out inside again, trying to figure it out.

"So, here we are." I said, wanting this to be as un–awkward as possible. I know I wasn't helping.

"Yeah. It was really nice hanging out with you today. When should I ask you out again?"

"Now would be nice." I said, grinning.

"Fine. Would you like to go out with me anytime soon?" YESS! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, Yeah!

"That would be cool." I'm so slick, baby. So slick.

"So, I'll see you at school."

"Yep. See you there." Then, a good thing happened. I didn't have to make 'the decision'. He did it for me. He…hugged me! YAY!

"See you later, Robbie."

"Bye, Dana." I opened my door, waved bye again, and then walked in while he started off to his house. Oh, yeah, I rock!

"Honey, how was your date?" Mom said, watching TV.

"Exhausting, but fun."

"Good. How was Robbie?"

"Fine, Mother. He was just swell." I said, sitting down next to her.

"So…any chemistry?" Old people are not supposed to know this stuff!

"You know I hate chemistry! That subject sucks! But the chemistry you're talking about…there was some."

"Oh, we'll be seeing him a little more, right?

"A little."

"Well, your father likes him, so it's fine with me."

"Dad likes him? Really? You do know Robbie's not rich, right?"

"Dana, honey, he likes him because he was polite and nice to all of us. Don't worry."

"I'm not." I'm lying. I went up to my room and called the following people in this order- Lyin, Jimmy, Parker. I called Lyin first, because I always do.

Ly- Hi honey! How was the date?  
D- Awesome!

Ly- I knew it. So, what did you do?

D- Checked out the town, ate pizza, had snowball fights, he hugged me.

Ly- Yes! No kiss?

D- No! Oh, my call- waiting.

Ly- I'll wait.

D- Thanks, girl.

(Beep)

J- Holla, Cuz!

D- Hey, man. What's up?

J- I'm good, I'm good. How was your date?

D- Lovely. I was just telling Lyin about it.

J- Really? I missed that girl. Let me talk to her, I know you have three-way! (Jimmy hung out with me and Lyin when he came to NY. They have this little game that…I'll let you find it out…)

D- Fine! Wait two seconds.

(Beep! Beep!)

D- Hey, Lyin, you're on three-way with Jimmy, ok?

Ly- Hey, James!

J- Aww! Don't call me that. It's Jimmy, ok?

Ly- Fine, James. Anyway, start talking.

D- Well, we went the park first-

Ly- Did he kiss you?

D- No!

J- Good girl. You know you have to keep us guys waiting. Hazel did that to me when we…

D- Shut up about you and Hazel right now. It's about me, remember?

Ly- Yeah! Keep talking. What did you guys do there?

D- Snowball fight. I won!

J- You cheated.

D- Shut up.

Ly- Yeah, James. So, what happened after that?

D- We went to check out the record shops. They have some slick records on there.

J- They have the new Kid Elrick?

D- Yeah, #1 fan.

J- Nice.

D- I'm not buying it for you.

J- Damn! It's cool, as long as you never talk about Craig to me again now that you have Robbie.

D- I'll get you the record next week.

Ly- Who's Craig?

D- Jimmy's hot friend.

Ly- How hot?

D- Rock-star, shaggy-haired, baby-faced, super fine hottie.

Ly- Yeah, girl! My type.

J & D- Everyone's your type!

Ly- Damn right!

J- Why are we talking about Craig? He will not date you! He wants Ashley.

D- Because he's fine. Lyinnie, I'll get you pictures.

Ly- Yeah, mama.

J- Can we talk about Robbie?

D- Ok. He's fine too. Fine as HELL!

Ly- Ha-ha!

J- Girls…

D- Ok, I'm kidding. We went to get some pizza next.

Ly- No way you ate in front of that boy.

D- I did, because I can, and I was hungry.

J- That's my cousin.

D- Then we went to the local hangout over here and we just chilled out. He was holding my hand, Lyin.

Ly- All the time?

D- All the time.

J- My cousin's a mack. Wanting Craig, but hooking up with this other guy.

D- I'm no mack. I like hot dudes, so?

Ly- You're a mack, girl. Give me Craig, I'll treat him good.

D- Blah!

J- I'm out of here. Bye, guys.

D- Bye Jim.

Ly- Bye, James.

J- I'm going to get you, Lyin Alyssa Jonada!

Ly- All the way in Degrassi, James Brooks? Please!

J- I'm hanging up! Bye Dana.

D- Bye, Jimmy. (Click)

Ly- Got rid of him.

D- You're horrible.

Ly- I know. So, a second date?

D- Duh.

Ly- Good job.

D- I'm proud of me, but now I have to talk to other people.

Ly- Nice to know I'm appreciated.

D- You know you're my girl. Once my best friend-

Ly & D- Always my best friend.

Ly- I know. I love ya, girl.

D- Me too, diva. Bye.

Ly- Peace out. (Click)

Next Call:

P- Hello?

D- It's Dana.

P- Hi, Dana!

D- I know you want to know about the date.

P- Yep. Where did you guys go?

D- We went to the park, played in the snow a little, and then we went out to the record stores and the vintage shops.

P- Did you guys dress up?

D- Yeah, and I wished I had pictures…tons of them. We looked so funny.

P- Then you went to Mickey's right?

D- No, we had pizza, _then _we came to Mickey's.

P- You stayed outside though. You didn't want to hang with us?

D- Parker, you know I love hanging out with you, but tonight…I wanted to get to know Robbie more. Don't hate me, ok?

P- I don't. Just get me some pudding, and we'll be fine.

D- I'll send you some at school. I'll talk to you later; my dad is knocking at my door.

P- Oy! See ya, Dana!

P- Bye, Parker! (Click)

After all that calling, my dad made go to sleep…after taking a shower and putting on my PJ's. Now, I must sleep, I'm tired.

Sleepy but Super Happy,

Dana. :-)

* * *

A/N- People, people! I need feedback...please? That and maybe some candy. You got some candy? Anyone:-) 


End file.
